finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy X version differences
This article lists version differences between various releases of Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy X Japanese version *Original release of the game, released on July 19, 2001. North American and European versions *Released on December 17, 2001. *The game uses to confirm and to cancel. It's been the other way around in the original Japanese version. North American only differences *Kimahri's Celestial Weapon, Longinus has been renamed to Spirit Lance. European only differences *Addition of ten optional Dark Aeon battles: Dark Valefor, Dark Ifrit, Dark Ixion, Dark Shiva, Dark Bahamut, Dark Yojimbo, Dark Anima, Dark Cindy, Dark Sandy, and Dark Mindy. **Addition of superboss Penance which appears after defeating all dark aeons. Final Fantasy X: International *Addition of the Expert Mode Sphere Grid. *Addition of six new Skill abilities: Extract Power, Extract Mana, Extract Speed, Extract Ability, Full Break, and Nab Gil, along with two new Special abilities: Pilfer Gil and Quick Pockets. **Raise MP cost of Quick Hit from 12 to 36. *Addition of ten optional Dark Aeon battles: Dark Valefor, Dark Ifrit, Dark Ixion, Dark Shiva, Dark Bahamut, Dark Yojimbo, Dark Anima, Dark Cindy, Dark Sandy, and Dark Mindy. **Addition of superboss Penance which appears after defeating all dark aeons. *Inclusion of ''Another Story, also known as Eternal Calm - FINAL FANTASY X-2: Prologue. *Inclusion of developer interviews. *Combat system received few changes: **Quick Hit has its recovery speed lowered by one. **Auron's Masamune is downgraded from the original Japanese version, where it dealt double the damage based on remaining HP compared to US/Int./PAL versions **Auron's Tornado hits twice instead of once. **Wakka's overdrive now receives damage bonus based on how much time is remaining when the last slot is hit. **Anima's Oblivion hits 16 times instead of once. Damage constant for the overdrive has been lowered from 75 to 4. **Magus Sisters' Delta Attack hits 6 times instead of once. Damage constant for the overdrive has been lowered from 60 to 10. **Yojimbo's initial compatibility was increased from 50 to 128. **Yojimbo's attack formula has been altered, and now it is much easier to get Zanmato than in JPN/US versions. **Omega Weapon is buffed from the original version. It now boasts 999,999 HP instead of 99,999 HP, absorbs all elements and is weak to Osmose. Release *Japanese release on January 31st, 2002. *Australian release on May 17th, 2002. *European/PAL region release on May 24th, 2002. ''Final Fantasy X HD Remaster *High definition remaster of ''Final Fantasy X: International including Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm, but without developer interviews. *Facial changes during some events, (e.g: the scene before battle against Yunalesca). *Video output changed from 4:3 to 16:9 (widescreen). *Native 1080p display. *Rearranged large number of tracks. **The FMV version of the song "Otherworld" is used in the battle with Braska's Final Aeon, replacing the alternate version that was used in the PS2 editions. *The option to choose between Japanese and English at the start of the game (International version) was removed. *New typeface use for the game's text. *New user interfaces. *The English version of "I'm gonna be a blitzball when I grow up!" said by the child in Kilika isn't a translation error. The error originates in the original Japanese version on the PS2. The error is corrected in the Japanese release of HD Remaster, while in English the phrase is not corrected. *Inclusion of a new audio drama, Final Fantasy X -Will-. *Spathi was renamed to Sword, Grothia to Fist, and Pterya to Wing. *The key item Flower Scepter was renamed to Flower Sceptre. *The Home glitch from the Japanese International version was fixed. *Cloud saving system is added. *Transfer Data between the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita is able to take advantage of swapping saves between systems allowing players to transfer data between the standalone Vita version and the PlayStation 3 counterpart. *Trophies for PlayStation Network. PlayStation Vita *New "Quick Recovery" feature. The player can restore the party's HP with Potions, Hi-Potions, or White Magic. Quick Recovery menu can be accessed by sliding the Vita touchscreen. *Spathi, Grothia, and Pterya retain their names. PlayStation 4 *Further enhanced graphics. *Ability to choose either the original or remastered soundtrack. *Additional Save Sphere locations throughout Spira Version 1.01 *Music now continues after exiting battle, rather than resetting. *Random number generation is now truly random. Release *Japanese release on December 26th, 2013. *North American release on March 18th, 2014. *European/PAL region release on March 21st, 2014. Category:Final Fantasy X